


Дед Мороз без прикракас

by bhbyf



Series: Сказки матушки Зимы [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Дед Мороз без прикракас

Дима так и узнал, кто первым озвучил эту идею. Просто вдруг все разом все заговорили о том, что хорошо было бы встретить новый год на даче, причем так, по-взрослому, огромной компанией; тряхнуть стариной, так сказать: выпивка, шашлыки, танцы и разговоры до утра. Дима поначалу подумал, что это очень похоже на первый звоночек надвигающейся старости: когда взрослых, солидных, семейных людей вдруг тянет на реинкарнацию сомнительных развлечений молодости. Но при этом причин возражать против такого формата празднования не видел. 

Перед самыми праздниками слякоть, бессменно продержавшаяся до этого почти неделю, вдруг сменилась небольшим морозом и обильным снегом. И маленький дачный поселок вдруг преобразился в волшебную деревеньку, как в старые-добрые времена засыпанную по самые золотые оконца. 

Да и Саша со Светой расстарались на славу: нарядили огромную живую елку, выросшую под домом, всю территорию участка украсили огоньками и новогодними аксессуарами. 

Сами хозяева, разодетые, словно короли, встречали гостей на пороге дома. С каждым лично здоровались, предлагали положить подарки под елку, угоститься шампанским и чувствовать себя совершенно свободно. 

Такая атмосфера обязывала, и до полуночи все было чинно и благородно: танцы, разговоры, угощения, камин. После того, как пробило полночь, и новый год начал вступать в свои права, из гостиной переместились в сад. Опять пили шампанское из высоких бокалов, жарили шашлыки, шутили, смеялись, играли в снежки. 

И только когда даже самые стойкие начали замерзать, вернулись в дом. Резкая смена температуры и позднее время сказались почти сразу и на людях, и на характере праздника: дым коромыслом, спиртные напитки, смешиваемые без разбора, пение без ритма и рифмы… 

Проснулся Дима на холодном кожаном диване. Плед, которым его кто-то укрыл, сполз на пол. Голова была тяжелой. За окнами было темно – и Дима вдруг подумал, что эта ночь поистине бесконечна. 

Он осторожно встал с дивана, прошел в прихожую, накинул куртку и выскользнул на улицу. Мороз усилился, сразу защипали глаза, щеки лоб. Стояла удивительная тишина – ни звука, ни скрипа. Над головой, от горизонта до горизонта, сияло миллиардами звезд небо. 

Дима прошел по участку, вышел за калитку. Дом за спиной чернел темной громадой. Дача была предпоследней в поселке – и за ней, отделенный рвом, начинался сосновый лес.

Уже после недавнего снегопада здесь проезжали – и Дима пошел по автомобильной колее. Сосны стояли плотной черной стеной, но темно не было: от снега шло странное белесое свечение, да и призрачный серебряный свет сеяла почти полная луна. 

Дима шел и не думал ни чем. Бывают такие минуты, когда не хочется ни вспоминать, ни рефлексировать, ни страдать над нерешаемыми вопросами, ни мечтать. А только быть здесь и сейчас, идти, дышать морозным воздухом, наслаждаясь жизнью. Широкая дорога постепенно перешла в тропинку, потом – в узкую тропку. А после вообще осталась только ниточка чужих следов. 

Сначала это были очень широкие шаги, потом они стали мельче, отметины от ног – глубже. А еще дальше следы начали петлять и спотыкаться.

А потом возле этой импровизированной дорожки стали появляться предметы. Первым на глаза Диме попался пустой мешок из-под подарков, который теперь выглядел как сдувшийся шарик, обычная алая тряпка с белым ободком и вышитыми блестящим бисером звездами. Больше всего сейчас мешок напоминал использованный презерватив. Через несколько метров у импровизированной дороги валялся посох. Этот, по сути дела, магический предмет не имел никакого сказочного духа и производил впечатление жалкой поделки алкаша-декоратора из сельского клуба. Дима даже присел рассмотреть его поближе – кривая прогнившая деревяшка, обмотанная гнилыми серыми тряпками. Еще дальше на снегу лежала красная шапка, похожая на кусок грязной тряпки. Сделав еще несколько шагов, Дима наткнулся на шубу – разлезшуюся по швам, с торчащей ватной подкладкой, всю в грязных, черных пятнах. И еще дальше стояли сапоги, серо-коричневые, истоптанные, подошва на них висела едва-едва; казалось, они скалятся, показывая длинные, острые зубы гвоздей и вываленный между ними синюшный язык подкладки.

А еще через несколько метров, спиной к Диме, сидело абсолютно голое существо. Оно было мелким, с узкой, кривой спиной, зигзагом выгнутого позвоночника. Одно плечо существа было намного выше другого. Из-за спины выглядывал практически лысый череп с легким серым пушком. 

Дима замер, но это не помогло. Существо уже почуяло его и обернулось. У него оказалось узкое лицо с одним глазом под круглым ртом-дыркой с бесконечными рядами мелких острых зубов. 

Бежать по такому глубокому снегу не получилось. Дима сделал несколько неуклюжих шагов и упал, хохоча над тем, что оказался, пожалуй, единственным человеком, который увидел настоящего Деда Мороза после окончания праздника.


End file.
